


Hallucination

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, During MG1, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 无线电台里面传来一阵电磁噪音，然后又恢复了通讯。Solid的呼吸声从另外一头传来，“我进去了，完毕。”他说，关上步话器。接下来将会是Solid最需要他的时候，不过Kaz伸出手，关掉电台，摘掉耳机，扔到桌子上。





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> 给咪咪可，please stop behead Lucifer, its scary.

Pull me up, on either side, don't leave me standing alone in the light.

 

 

无线电台里面传来一阵电磁噪音，然后又恢复了通讯。Solid的呼吸声从另外一头传来，“我进去了，完毕。”他说，关上步话器。接下来将会是Solid最需要他的时候，不过Kaz伸出手，关掉电台，摘掉耳机，扔到桌子上。

 

David仍然可以从其他地方得到帮助。

 

Kaz缓慢地按摩左腿起皱的残肢末端，缓解风湿和幻痛混合的痛楚，这一晚实在是很漫长，而且即将是很多事情的终点。缓慢地，他站起来，小心地不被固定在地板上的电台电线绊倒，沿着起居室朝前走去，打开橱柜，拿了一瓶准备好的威士忌。他估摸这会儿Solid应该已经进了基地的最后一间房间，在那里，Solid将会面对另外一个真相，就和他们所有人一样。命中注定，总是这样。

 

Kaz进了厨房，拿了一把猎刀撬开瓶盖，然后洗了一个杯子，倒进两指威士忌，加上两块冰。

 

他举起杯子，然后停了下来。

 

客厅的方向传来了一阵轻微的、细细簌簌的声音，就像是有人在走动，他看向那片黑暗。

 

“是谁？”他说，左手找到了放在台上的猎刀，“滚出来。”

 

一片死寂。又等了几分钟，Kaz缓慢地走了出去，拿着猎刀。然后突然——他打开电灯开关。电灯嗡嗡响了一声，启动了，昏黄的光线照亮了整个木屋。客厅里面空无一人。但是房间里面突然多了一种淡淡的气味，几乎就像是汽油和灰烬。不知道怎么地，Kaz感觉到一种模糊的、接近一记打在胸膛上的重拳的感觉，一种他很多年都没有再次被唤起到的感觉。他看向窗户的方向，窗帘垂下，毫无动静，因为窗户关着。 _这不可能。_

 

_这不可能，因为他从来没有选择Kaz。在最后没有。这不可能。_

 

Kaz一动不动，已然明白了。

 

“再见。”他说，对着黑暗。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
